Pokemon: Battle Revolution
by DreamOfDragons35
Summary: Since the actual Game doesn't have a plot... I'm Giving it one! Meet and follow along the journey of three friends on their trip to the famed Poketopia! Read n review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

-1

Jason sat on the plane in the window seat. Around him were many gleeful trainers ready to try their luck at the newest fad, Poketopia, the coliseum island. It was full of different types of competitions spread out all over the island. Also, like gym battles, you received a metal for coming in first place in the coliseums. After winning so many coliseum metals, trainers have the opportunity to take on one last coliseum battle made up of all the trainers at that level. Then they have the opportunity to challenge one of the two island lords for ultimate honors in Poketopia. Aside from that, many trainers see it as another place to explore and see what pokemon dwell on the island and have adventures of their own.

He looked over and saw his two companions, one reading and one jamming on an ipod, relaxing on their way there. All three had defeated atleast one of the Elite four trainers in Sinnoh, he himself being a champion, defeated all four. He waiting in anticipation to see how his team of unique and diverse pokemon friends faired against the elite of Poketopia. As the plane began to land and the fasten seatbelts light came on, Jason's friends became more exuberant.

"Dude, this is gonna be insane. I'm stoked, I'm gonna own - just you wait." said wink, who had a habit, of course, of winking constantly. He was generally cocky and big headed.

" All I can say is that I hope That one boy I battled back in the semi finals of the Sinnoh league shows up. I felt so bad when i beat him. Maybe we can have dinner to make up for it." sighed Maggie, lovesick and hopeless, typicial girl. On a battlefield, a vicious and stellar trainer, however.

The Plane shuddered as the landing gear was lowered, and the cabin burst to life with jittering young trainers boasting of their latest catch and how it will fair in the coliseums.

" Well, lets rock this island and get back on our original mission," said Wink sternly.

Jason rolled his eyes and looked over. "Wink, your not gonna find it. I don's see why you insist on looking so hard," he explained. He knew exactly what Wink wanted and doubted he would ever find one.

"You're wrong bud! I was so close last time, I could feel it. Once i beat a island god...er whatever those two guy's titles are, I'm sure it'll show up. n' then," he winked, " I'll catch it."

Wink dreamed of Cresselia since he was a small boy. In fact, Jason remember when they first met back at 13 with just their starters, he was determined to catch one. Now that they were elite trainers, renowned in Sinnoh, Wink had acquired every device and means possible to have the chance at one. It was a passion Jason learned to admire and scorn at the same time.

The three continued to chatter and laugh as they exited the ramp off the plane onto the island and were welcomed by a receptionist. They tried to listen but continued to laugh and talk as the tour of the port of Poketopia commenced.

Meanwhile, a black helicopter with a special guest who had some very interesting plans for the Poketopia island flew over head. Sitting in the cargo bay were he and his four most trusted associates, the four to carry out his plan. He looked to each and gave a sinister smile as the helicopter began its decent.

"Are you all ready to make history?" he asked. They all began to laugh. he looked out the window at the grand island.

"this time," he whispered to himself, "I will not fail."


	2. Early confrontation

Jason sat down at the round table where he and his friends were eating in the port of Poketopia. He placed his food on his table and tuned into Wink and Maggie's conversation.

" I still think the way you pick your pokemon is gay," laughed wink.

"Wink, you've thought that since we started!" she exclaimed.

Jason laughed to himself. This was always a topic of conversation. Wink picked on Maggie all the time because of her color preference. Only purple and green pokemon because they coordinated. It was a girl thing, but her team was still vicious and Wink knew it. Wink on the other hand was a type guru. Steel types to the end was his strategy. Jason himself was actually the only one who's strategy was not based on the pokemon's types or colors.

"Well, either way, I bet I get farther than you in the coliseums," Wink said as he winked at her. They looked over at Jason who hadn't said anything yet. Wink punched his shoulder.

"So what is it, big guy. Where to first?" Wink asked wanting Jason to make a decision.

"Well, I say we go n' try to take on the knockout battle coliseum. It's like a boxing match, there are six possible rounds where you can't switch out pokemon and the first to win three battles wins the match."

Wink looked interested while Maggie just sighed.

"Are there no contests on this island? I want to show off my lovelies without having to battle first."

"Sorry kid, this is only for serious trainers, not silly coordinators" wink said smiling. Maggie proceeded to slap him.

"You know good n well she can hold her own with the best, Wink," Jason said trying to calm Maggie.

"Say, are we allowed to conduct battles with anyone even outside the coliseum?" Wink said curiously. "because I just saw the guy that cut me in the buffet line. I was hot n' i wanna take him on." he said starting to get more passionate.

"Ha- good ole Wink, always looking for a fight" Jason laughed. "I don't see why not. He's with someone look. I'll go check it out with ya, how's that?" Jason offered. He had Wink's crazy back always no matter what he started. Jason would help him finish it. Wink nodded and they walked towards the two men Wink pointed out to Jason.

The two men were taller than Jason and Wink by about a foot and twice as wide. they looked like professional body builders to Jason, but that didn't say much about their skill, he thought. _lets get this over with_ he thought to himself as Wink hurled an insult at one of them.

"Hey big guy, maybe if you weren't so awkward and bulky you wouldn't have to cut people in the buffet line, ya jerk!" he yelled across the plaza. The two guys turned and the one who recognized Wink's eyebrows tightened as he immediately threw a pokeball, releasing his pokemon. "Just what i like," smiled Wink, "enthusiasm". Immediately a Rapidash charged towards Wink and his friend. The crowd in the plaza cleared its way and began to circle the four trainers, awaiting the eminent battle to come. Wink grinned and dropped his pokeball, releasing a large magnet pokemon. Jason was one step behind him throwing one down as well.

"Magnezone, Barriar!" he yelled.Rapidash ran head first into the created barriar and stumbled backwards. The trainers face showed rage as his friend ripped a ball from his belt and released a Blastoise and joined the battle which was taking shape. The crowd now encompassed the four trainers completely leaving enough room for the four pokemon to fight. Wink looked at Jason and, as always, winked.

"Let's rock" he said. Jason nodded as he looked down at his pokemon he had released, Absol.

"Absol, swords dance." the black and white pokemon crouched and the scythe like adornment on its head began to spin round. The black plate hanging around its neck glimmered in the sunlight. Meanwhile, to keep attention off the powering Absol, Wink commanded his Magnazone.

"Magnazone thunderwave!" the magnet send huge ripples of electricity down towards the two opposing pokemon. Their trainers called out. The rapidash bounced high up into the air to avoid the electric attack, while Blastoise' best mean of defense was to withdraw. Jason saw the immediate problem with having Rapidash up above Magnazone and reacted quickly.

"Absol, Aerial Ace!" the dark pokemon shot up in a complete blurr, came up above Rapidash who was preparing to bounce on top of Magnezone, and barreled down hard with its increased attack power into the horse's back driving it back down to the ground. The crowd "ohhhhed" as the sight as Absol quickly recovered but Rapidash did not. As it came to its feet slowly, it was hit by a gyro ball attack sent from Magnazone right on cue. Rapidash flew back to the feet of its trainer and collapsed.

"That'll teach you to cut in line!" yelled Wink who then looked over at Jason. "Alright, let's rap this one up."

"Absol, Night Slash!" Absol's eyes glowed a purple color and it shot out of sight. the trainer Prepared to take the attack of Absol and completely ignored Magnazone who was coming up behind it.

"Lock on.." said Wink. Magnazone's two magnet arms took aim as the blastoise turned and tried to withstand the devastating blow of Absol's slash by countering with a headbutt.

"Zap Cannon!" Wink yelled and Magnazone unleaashed an enormous surge of electricity at Blastoise who was preoccupied. After merely a few seconds of shock, the turtle giant immediately fell in defeat. Wink looked over at Jason and laughed

"Fun stuff, fun stuff. So lets get on a move to get that coliseum you wanted to take on." he said, completely ignoring the crushed trainers they had just battled.

Maggie shook her head.

"You don't even thank them for a good battle or anything. That awful sportsmanship." she scolded.

"He cut me in line he deserved it," snorted wink. Jason laughed and shook his head. the three trainers headed out of the city-port towards the center of the island to the waterfall coliseum to test their skill in the newest form of competitio

* * *

In an office on the top story of a building in the port of Poketopia, a well dressed man walked up to a desk with someone sittting behind it with their back turned.

"Sir, we have information that one of the last two plates you seek has been seen with a trainer here on the island." he reported.

"Good," said the man behind the desk. "Keep up with them and when the time is right - you know what to do.

"Yes sir" replied the man.

_**Well if your reading this, tell me what you think so far! i have a tendancy to start stories i think are awesome but don't finish because no one lets me know if they are reading them so review please n tell me what you think or would like to see happen! **_


End file.
